Miss Militia
Hannah, also known by Hana or her superhero identity Miss Militia, was a member of the Brockton Bay Protectorate. Personality Hannah remained a very steady, rational character throughout Worm, contrary to most other parahumans. She suspected that her power had taken the angriest parts of her, the most childish parts, the parts of her that dreamed, and those that forgot, and given them concrete form in her power.Interlude 7.x Skitter observed that she seemed like a person who followed the letter of the law rather than risk her job.Cell 22.1 Triumph noted that she was the leader of the Protectorate because of her unwavering loyalty and willingness to not only abide by the rules but to fight for them.15.x (Interlude; Rory Christner) She didn't see any reason to complain about arbitrary difficulties, like having to spell her name a different way, compared to the hardships of her village. She genuinely loved the United States of America, although she recognized it had flaws, like anything touched by human hands. Miss Militia said that she preferred not to have to be the one to make difficult decisions, preferring to reserve her strength. She didn't want to be forced to take on a leadership role with its extra responsibilities.Cell 22.6 She remembered what she saw during her vision , but believed she was the only one, having observed that other people would forget even if they briefly realized. She believed what she had seen was God, or possibly an angel, granting her her powers. She had resolved not to mention it to anyone, but she briefly suspected Alexandria or Dragon might remember. Miss militia is one of the vary rare capes that can get away with using guns. Relationships She was friends with Armsmaster and Chevalier. She and Chevalier briefly dated.Interlude 24 She considered Skitter intelligent and resourceful.Cell 22.4Cell 22.1 Appearance Dark haired and olive skinned, Miss Militia wears a scarf and sash around her waist patterned after the American flag, and stylized, fitted army fatigues that accentuated her curves.Interlude 3 She has perfectly shaped, white teeth, courtesy of American dentistry. As a Ward, she wore an urban camouflage tank top and a blue scarf, emblazoned with a shield emblem. Abilities and Powers Hannah's power is a green and blackImago 21.5, semi-sentient blur of energy that can form into ordinary-looking weapons. She can re-summon the weapon at will, collapsing it back into energy.Imago 21.5Tangle 6.6 She can re-summon a weapon if it runs out of ammo, reloading it,Scourge 19.114.6 or if it jammed. This made it easier to use nonlethal ammunition, such as rubber bullets. The weapons she creates vibrate slightly, as if alive. Her power influences her ability to use the weapons, enhancing her draw time and aim, and subtly adjusting their balance. She was able to accurately shoot a target's head and neck. She claimed that she could re-summon her weapon from someone's hands and shoot the wielder before they could react. A side benefit of her power is that she doesn't need to sleep, Venom 29.1, making her a Noctis cape although she could if she wanted. Even then, she didn't dream, but instead replayed past events over and over in perfect detail. She rarely did so because of her traumatic past. The weapons Miss Militia has created include: * A sheathed combat knife * A Bowie knife * A steel macheteTangle 6.6 * A pistol * A handgun with a silencer * A rifleScourge 19.5 *A sniper rifle * An assault rifle * Two assault riflesScourge 19.6Scourge 19.1 *A machine gunTangle 6.5 * A shotgunParasite 10.6 * Hollow-point bullets.comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles * Rubber bullets * Smoke grenadesParasite 10.6 * A rocket launcher * A flamethrowerScourge 19.1 * A grenade launcher9.6 * A mortar9.6 *A harpoon gun *A pair of uzis * A ten-foot-long bomb, possibly nuclear.Venom 29.2 History Background Hana was one of seven children who were the only survivors of a small KurdishComment by Wildbow on RedditCast Page (In-Depth) village attacked in 1985 by Turkish soldiers. She had her trigger event while she was being used as a human minesweeper by said soldiers. Most of the survivors were evacuated to the U.K., but when her power caused problems with the metal detector she ended up being rescued by an American and brought to the United States, where she was fostered and given a place in the Inaugural Wards Team, and her name was anglicized from Hana to Hannah.Buzz 7.xInterlude 24 She formed lasting friendships with many of her teammates. A few years into her time with the wards, Hannah had a short relationship with Chevalier. Beyond a few dates, however, they drifted apart, both being too busy with where their lives were heading.Interlude 24 At some point, she worked directly under Alexandria. Story Start When the Undersiders attacked the gallery, Hannah was able to capture Regent but was unable to keep him contained. The Undersiders were able to escape. Weeks later, Hannah had woken up from her annual sleep, and was reflecting on her trigger event when she talked with Dragon and Armsmaster, learning she would be placed in command of the team and that Brockton Bay was about to be hit by an Endbringer. Trivia * She is the only known parahuman to naturally remember the vision she had during her trigger event. * An alternate version of Hannah appeared in Eden's vision of the future, wielding "a great cannon that constantly changes, expanding and contracting like a living thing".Venom 29.9 Fanart Gallery Protectorate_ENE.JPG| Image by YunYunHakusho on Reddit Miss Militia by YunYunHakusho.jpg LbLB42j.gif|Image by babylonsheep on SpaceBattles. N5UndbR.jpg|Image by babylonsheep on SpaceBattles. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Blaster Category:Changer Category:Heroes Category:Warden Category:Protectorate Category:Wards